Anthony's Crazy Pokemon Adventures
by LucarioMaster41
Summary: What happens when a boy named Anthony and his brother get sent to the pokemon world with a Zorua and Riolu
1. Chapter 1

"Anthony James wake up or you're going to be late getting your first Pokémon from Professor Junitper"! My mom yelled from downstairs.

I never got out of bed so fast in my entire life, it was like I got thunderbolt by a Pikachu.

When I got out of bed I looked at my clock. "Oh crap I am going to be late; I thought I told my little brother Sonic to wake me up"

"Anthony when you finish getting ready can you wake up Sonic so he can come downstairs and eat breakfast"! Mom yelled

I sigh. "Ok Mom I will"

"Of course he would still be sleeping I knew I couldn't trust him to wake me up in time." I thought to myself.

After I finished getting ready I went to go give Sonic the worst wakeup call he is every going to have in his life.

I walked in Sonic's room with a bucket of freezing cold water in my hand and an evil smile on my face.

When I got close to my brother I poured the water on him.

He shot out of his bed like a rocket, I never laugh so hard in my life.

When Sonic realized what had happen he looked at me with anger his eyes. I kind of got scared a little bit I never seem him this angry before.

"Anthony what the heck was that for"! He yelled

I yelled back. "You didn't wake me up when ask you to yesterday"!

Sonic was getting angrier and angrier by the minute; he looked like a Pikachu with his cheeks turning really red.

"So that means you can just throw cold water on me, just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can treat me any way you want"! Sonic yelled.

_My brother and I can never seem to get along, we been like this ever since our dad was killed by a Pokémon 3 years ago when we went camping in the woods. Sonic was only 7 at the time and I was 13. While we were setting up camp Sonic decided to run off into woods because he said he saw a buneary and he wanted to catch it._

_ I wanted to go after him but dad decided to go instead. After waiting for 4 minutes I heard my brother scream for help, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing so I decided to go get my brother. When I finally found my brother I saw him crying, I went to go check to see if he's alright. But when I got closer I was shocked to see him kneeling next to our dad who was in a pool of blood. _

_He looked like he was cut and bite multiple times by a Pokémon who had claws and sharp teeth. I couldn't believe it our dad was dead. Sadness and anger started to take control of me as tears started to fall down my face. I looked at my brother with anger in my eyes; he started to get really scared._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"! I yelled at him as I ran to get Mom. That is why my brother and I don't get along anymore._

"Maybe if you listen to me sometimes I wouldn't have to do stuff like that"! Still yelling at him.

Sonic looked at me not with anger in his eyes anymore but with sadness.

"What happen to you A.J(Anthony James) we used to have so much fun together, but ever since dad died you started to change, you started treating me like I'm not your brother anymore"?

I still looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Sonic mom wanted me to tell you to come downstairs and eat breakfast". I told him

"Tell her I will be right down after I dry off". He scowled at me.

A small chuckle came out of my mouth.

As I was about to walk out of his room Sonic called my name.

"Anthony". He said with sadness in his voice.

I stopped walking and turned my head and looked at him. "What"?

He brings his head down. "I'm s-sorry". He said

I look at him for a while, but I just turn my head back and I start to walk out of his room and go downstairs to get ready to go to the professor's lab to get my Pokémon.

Once I got downstairs I told mom good morning, I got some cereal and sat down at the table.

"A.J did you wake up your brother like I told you to, he should be down by now"? Mom asked.

"Yes mom". I said trying not to laugh.

Mom knew something was up when she saw me trying not to laugh my butt off.

"Anthony James what did you do"!? She said with a serious tone in her voice,

I had a smirk on face. "Lets just he's little busy drying off right now".

Mom looked at me with disappointment.

"What you told me to wake him up". I said with a chuckle

"A.J. how many times have I told you stop messing with your brother like that". She said still with serious tone in her voice.

"Ok mom I am sorry". I said in an annoyed tone.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Sonic" She said

"Like that's going to happen mom". I laugh

"Oh you don't think I'm serious". She said with a mad look. "Even If you get your starter Pokémon from Professor Junitper, I won't let you go on your Pokémon journey until you apologize to him".

My heart felt like it just skipped a beat. "Mom you can't be serious!?"

"Hell Yeah I'm serious, say sorry to your bother or you're not going, I'll give you until to tomorrow to apologize Anthony"

I can tell she was serious by the way she was looking at me and seriousness in her voice.

I sigh. "Ok mom I will apologize to him after I get my Pokémon from the professor. "

And with that I got up from the table got my backpack and headed out to Professor Junitper's lab to get my first Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got to Professors Junitper's lab, I saw my 3 best friends Josh, Jake, and Abby sitting outside with their Pokémon in their arms.

Josh picked Tepig as his starting Pokémon, I knew he was going to pick Tepig because he always tells us how he dreams of being a Pokémon Fire Master, the truth is the only reason he wants to become a Pokémon Fire Master because his dad was one.

Jake picked Oshawott as his Pokémon. Interesting choice I never considered him as much of water type person, not after that hilarious accident at his birthday party 2 years ago.

Last but not least Abby the most beautifu- I mean the Pokémon that she picked was Snivy. I knew Snivy was going to be her choice because she loved the color green, she has green eyes, green clothes, green everything

"Damn it they got their Pokémon before me I must be really late then". I thought to mind  
>I started walking towards the Pokémon Lab.<p>

My friends saw me walking towards them, they started waving at me and telling me to hurry up.  
>"Hey you guys how you doing? I see you guys got your Pokémon".<p>

"We're doing fine. Do you want to see my Tepig"? He asked me with excitement.  
>"Sure". I said as he handed me Tepig.<br>"Hey there Tepig how do feel about Josh as your new trainer"? I asked it.  
>"Tepig Tepig Tepig"! It said with happiness.<p>

I look at Josh. "I think it said it hated you". I said with a smile  
>"Shut up". Josh chuckled as he took Tepig back<p>

"Are you going to say hi to me Anthony " Abby said  
>I started to blush. "Oh um um yeah I couldn't forget about you Abby.<br>Abby chuckled. "Same old Anthony".  
>I started blushing even more.<p>

"So Anthony how's your brother doing, I haven't seen him in a while"? Abby asked  
>That made my smile go away.<p>

"Abby I don't want to talk about him, you know how I feel about my brother". I say as I cross my arms.  
>Abby looked at me with sadness in her eyes.<br>"I know Anthony but someday you will have to forgive him, I know your dad would want you t-"

"Abby can you SHUT UP"! I screamed at her.  
>All my friends just looked at me in shock especially Abby that I just snapped like that.<br>When I calmed down I saw how scared Abby was of me.

"Abby I'm so sor-"  
>"Come on guys I think we need to give Anthony some space" I heard Jake say.<br>When Abby walked past me she didn't even take a glance at me.  
>I watched my friends walk back home with their pokemon.<br>"I really messed up today". I said to myself.  
>"I guess I should get my pokemon from Professor Junitper". I thought to myself<p>

I opened the door to the lab and walked in. It looked like nobody was here.  
>"Hello." I said but got no response.<br>I walked a little further inside the building.  
>"Professor Junitper are you here it's me Anthony James I'm here to get my first pokemon". Still no response.<p>

I was about to go home since nobody was here.  
>"Hey kid what are you doing here"? I heard somebody say behind me.<p>

I turn away and I see a man wearing a lab coat. He looked like one of Professor Junitpers assistants.  
>"Oh thank Arceus somebody here". I thought.<br>"I'm looking for Professor Junitper so I can get my starter pokemon is she here"? I asked.  
>"Sorry kid she just left to catch a plane to take a trip from Unova to Johto".<br>I felt like I just got ran over by a Ryhorn.  
>I started panicking<p>

"But is there any way I can still get my pokemon"? I said with desperation.  
>"Sorry kid we ran out of starter pokemon, I would give you one if there were anymore. You just have to wait till next time".<p>

Without thinking i ran out of the lab.  
>"Kid wait"! I heard the guy call after me but I didn't listen I was too upset and angry to stop.<br>I started to feel tears come down my face as I ran  
>I knew I couldn't go home just yet, I need a place to go so I can clear my head and I knew the perfect place to. It was the place that my dad use to take me and my brother all time.<br>The Unova Forest


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally made it to the Unova Forest I went to the spot where my dad use to take me and my brother.

While I was making my way to the spot I heard sounds of growling and wimpering.

I was deciding whether or not I should go over there and check it out. I heard the sounds of the wimpering getting louder and that made up my mind.

I went towards the sounds to see what's going.

When I got closer to the sound I was shocked at what I was seeing.

I was looking at a pack of Mightyena attacking a Riolu and a Zorua but I thought Riolu and Zorua weren't suppose to be in the Unvoa Region.

But I was snapped out of my thinking when I saw one of the Mightyena attack the Riolu with a shadow claw. The Riolu was yelping with pain.

I wanted to do something but what can one person do against a pack of Mightyena. I was getting so frustrated that I couldn't help them.

The Mightyena then turned their attention to the Zorua. The Zorua started to wimper uncontrollably. The Mightyena got ready to use their shadow claw on Zorua.

"If I don't do something those Mightyena are going to kill those pokemon." I thought to myself.

I was looking around seeing what I can use as a weapon.

I looked on the ground and saw a big stick. I picked it up.

"I guess this will do." I thought.

Just as one of the Mightyena was about to finish of Zorua with a Shadow Claw, I ran in there and hit it in the head with the stick as hard as i can.

"Hey Mightyena how about you pick on pokemon your own size!" I yelled at them.

The Mightyena looked at me with confusion then with anger. They started to come towards me growling. I got my stick ready to use on them.

One of the Mightyena jumped at me so I hit it in the side with the stick. Another one jumped at me so I did the same thing to that one so I hit it as hard as i can.

When i finished hitting that Mightyena I felt something bite my shoulder, It was a Mightyena.

The pain in my shoulder was so awful. I tried to get the Mightyena's mouth of my shoulder but it wouldn't budge.

I felt the blood start to drip out of my shoulder. I started to fell faint. I was losing so much blood. The Mightyena finally stopped biting my shoulder.

I thought it was showing me mercy but I was wrong it's was getting ready to finish me off with a shadow claw.

"I guess this is it for me, there is so much I haven't been able to do." I thought to myself.

Just as the Mightyena was about to hit me with that shadow claw I saw a blue sphere hit the Mightyena off me. I sat up to see who saved my life, it was Riolu.

The Mightyena pack started to run away from us. "Thank Arceus." I sighed. I finally got up to my feet even though my shoulder was still in pain from my bite.

"I need to see if those pokemon are ok." I thought. I turned to see Riolu trying to help Zorua up but it looked like it injured its leg. I went over there to help it but Riolu standed protectivly over Zorua and it started to growled at me.

"Riolu Ri Riolu Riolu!" It yelled at me, it was like it was telling me to stay back.

"Riolu I'm not going to hurt you or Zorua I just want to help you." I tell it in a gentle voice as I get closer to them.

"Ri Riolu!" It Yells as it gets into fight stance.

"Riolu please trust me I just want to help!" I try to plead with it. "Why would I try to save you from those Mightyena if I wanted to hurt you and Zorua?" I asked as I move closer to looks into my eyes to see if I'm telling the truth."Please Riolu trust me." I beg it.

Riolu looks at me for a while before getting out of its fight stance. "Riolu" It saids with a smile. I smile as I walk up to Riolu and rub its head. "Thanks for trusting me Riolu, now lets get you and Zorua to a Pokemon Center." Riolu nods in agreement.

I go over and pick up Zorua who was unconscious. Riolu looks at me with a worring look. "Riolu" It saids sadly as it looks at Zorua with tears in its eyes. I wipe the tears from Riolu's eyes. "Riolu I promise you that Zorua is going to be ok once we make it to the Pokemon Center." I say to comfort him. Riolu wipes the rest of the tears from his eyes and gives me a small nod.

And with that we make are way to the Center.


	4. Chapter 4

After 30 minutes of running through the forest me and Riolu finally make it to the Pokémon Center with Zorua still unconscious in my arms. I run in there yelling for help.

"Nurse Joy I need help please!" I say while gasping for air after running for so long.

I see Nurse Joy with her Chansey come running in from the back room with her usually smile. "Hello my name is Nurse Joy how may I—Oh my Arceus what happened to you!?" Nurse Joy is shocked to see my clothes all torn and my shoulder bleeding.

"It's a long story I will tell you later but we really need to get these Pokémon some medical attention especially Zorua it is not do so good. " I tell her

"Ok got it!" She said with a serious look in her eyes. " Chansey I need you to get Zorua to the ER!" Nurse Joy orders Chansey.

"Chansey Chansey." it saids with a nob.

When Chansey comes to get Zorua to bring it to the ER, Riolu starts to get all defensive and starts growling at Chansey.

"Riolu Rio Riolu Riolu!" Riolu yells at Chansey as the Pokémon gets closer to Zorua. Chansey gets scared and starts backing away from Zorua.

"Riolu what are you doing these people are only trying to help Zorua their not going to hurt her!"(I'm going to call Zorua a her now and Riolu a he.)I try to plead with him.

"Riolu we will take go care of Zorua I promise she will be ok." Nurse Joy tells Riolu.

I put my hand on Riolu's shoulder and look him in the eyes. "Riolu I know you don't trust a lot of humans but can you please do this not for me but for Zorua, because I know you care a lot for her, so please let Nurse Joy help her!"

Riolu looks into my eyes for a few more seconds until he let out a small sigh and gets out of Chansey's way. I walk up to Chansey and hand her Zorua, she gives me a small nod then hurries to the ER.

After Chansey takes Zorua to the ER, Nurse Joy comes up to me with a worried look on her face. "So what about you and Riolu don't you and him need some medical care?" She asked me.

I look at her wondering what she is talking about until I remembered I had an injured shoulder from that Mightyena's bite. I look at Riolu too and he looks like he got a few bumps and bruises to from that fight.

I look back at Nurse Joy who was waiting for my answer. "Nurse Joy I think we would like to have some medical attention right Riolu?"

"Riolu Riolu" He answers with a smile.

"Ok then if you just follow me to the back and we will get you and Riolu all fixed up." Nurse Joy saids Cheerfully.

-Time Skips-

After 2 hours of Nurse Joy badging up my shoulder I was ready to go, when she finished working on my shoulder she told me to wait in the room while she calls my mom and Nurse Joy also told me that I shouldn't put too much pressure on my shoulder until it fully heals.

While Nurse Joy is calling my mom I sneak out of my room to go check on Zorua to see how she's doing. When I reach Zorua's room I see her and Riolu playing around on the bed together. _I guess Zorua is feeling better._ I thought to myself as I enter the room.

Zorua and Riolu turn their heads to see me walking in the room. They get off the bed and start running towards me with excitement. "Hey Zorua and Riolu, I see that you guys are feeling better now." I say with a smile on my face as I rubs their heads.

Zorua gets on her hind legs and rubs her head against my leg. I think she was showing her appreciation of me saving her from those Mightyena. I start to rub her back and her tail starts to wag.

"You like being rub don't you Zorua?" I say with a chuckle

Zorua just gives out a sigh of pleasure as I continue to rub her.

"Anthony what are you doing here!" I hear somebody behind say my name. I turn around to see that it was my brother Sonic and it look like he's been running for a long time because he was sweating.

He runs up and hugs me out of nowhere, I'm really just shocked to see him here. Zorua and Riolu were just looking at me with confuse looks.

After a minute of Sonic hugging me I tell him to let go of me. "Sonic what are you doing here I thought you were at school and why are you sweating?" I ask him sounding serious.

Sonic lets out a nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his head. "Well funny story you're going laugh. I was at school today but a few people asked me if I wanted to ditch so I-"

"So you decided to go with them Sonic are you serious, what is wrong with you!" I yelled angrily at him as I grabbed him by the shirt pulling closer to me.

I could hear Zorua and Riolu whimpering behind me because they were scared of seeing me angry, but I didn't care I was just too mad at Sonic right now.

Sonic was really really scared he never seen me this angry before. "Anthony p-please let me explain it's not what you think back at the school when those kids asked me if I wanted to ditch.

-FlashBack-

_Sonic POV_

_While I was walking to my next class, I heard somebody call my name. I turn my head to the direction the voice was coming from. When I turned my head I see 3 boys that look like the same the age as me, they were motioning me to come closer._

_I start walking over to them with caution. "Yes what do you want?" I asked them with fear in my voice. They start to laugh as they can tell I was scared out of my mind._

"_Chill out kid were not going to hurt you maybe." One of them said with a chuckle._

"_Yeah we just want to ask you a question that's all." Another one said with a evil grin_

"_W-w-what is the question?" I ask shaking with fear._

_They all gave me that evil grin. "We need you to ditch school so you can come with us for a plan of ours." One of them said._

_I start backing up so I can get away from these people. "I'm sorry but I think I have to say NO WAY!" I yell as I start running away from them._

"_Get him boys don't let him get away!" I hear one of them shout._

_-End of Flashback-_

Anthony POV

"So that's what happen Anthony, I came in the Pokémon Center to find a place to hide and that's how I found you here Anthony."

I still look at him with anger in my eyes. I want to believe him, but I just can't do it not after what he caused all those years ago.

"You're lying to me!" I scream into his face. I start to tighten my grip on his shirt a little bit more. "Just tell me the truth!"

"Anthony ~_cough~ _you are ~cough~ choking me stop!" He saids as I tighten my grip on his shirt.

I start getting angrier at him. "Then tell me the truth and I will stop!" I tighten my grip a little bit more

Riolu POV

Zorua and I were horrified at what we were seeing, we couldn't believe that the guy who saved us could do this.

"Zorua we have to call Mew its the only way we can stop this." I said to Zorua. Zorua looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Riolu are you crazy we are only suppose to call Mew when there is an emergency!" She said back to me in a shocked tone

"Then what do you call that Zorua!" I said while pointing to Sonic and Anthony. Zorua was looking at me unsure about what I wanted to do. Zorua looked at Anthony and Sonic who were still fighting and it look like Sonic wasn't going to last any longer. Zorua then turned back to me and nodded at me. I smiled at her as me and Zorua started to prepare to summon Mew.

Anthony POV

"Sonic tell me the truth damn it before I do something I regret!" With a small growl in my voice.

Sonic looks like he's about to faint. "Please ~cough~ Anthony ~cough~ I'm begging ~cough~ you please stop." He says in a weak voice as his eyes slowly close and his body goes limp.

"Sonic." I say his name as I loosen my grip on his shirt but he doesn't respond, I start to get worried. "Ok Sonic stop playing this isn't funny!" I say with panic in my voice as I shake him, he still doesn't respond. "Sonic please wake up dont do this to me!" I yell still shaking him. Tears start to form in my eyes as I hug my brother's lifeless body. "Oh Arceus what have I done!" Tears start streaming down my face.

"I'm so ~sob~ sorry ~sniffle~ Sonic, I didn't mean for any of this to happen please come back to me!" I say in between sobs.

As I was crying I hear Riolu and Zorua start yelling some things in their Pokelanguage. All of a sudden I see a blinding flash of light. When the light faded away to my surprise I see a floating pink Pokémon.

"Who are you?" I say in a fearful voice

The pink Pokémon smiled at me as it floated closer to me. "I am Mew silly." It said with a chuckle.

My eyes widen in shock as I realized I was in the presence of the legendary Mew. "Mew this is amazing I thought you were only a myth, what are you doing here!" I say with excitement.

Mew giggles at my reaction. "I was called here by those two Pokémon over there." I turn my head to see Zorua and Riolu looking at me with really sad looks, they must of have saw what I did to my brother.

"Why did they call you?" I asked Mew while still looking at the two Pokémon.

"They told me that a person needed help and I guess that person is you." Mew says all cheerfully.

I look down at my brother and I begin to cry. Mew's smile disappears from its face. "What's the matter, did I do something wrong?" Mew asked sounding really concerned.

I wipe some of the tears from my eyes and look at Mew. "It's not what you did Mew it's about what I did. I think I killed my brother Mew." I say as I cry some more. As I was crying my eyes out Mew floats down and touches my brother's head with its tiny paws.

"Your brother is still alive, I can still feel some life force in him, if you trust me I can save him" Mew tells me.

When Mew told me this my heart almost jumped out of my chest. "You can?! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mew so much!"

I can see Zorua and Riolu jumping up and down with happiness when they heard Mew was going to help save my brother.

Mew giggled at our excitement. "Yes I can save your brother but before I can do that I need you to answer these questions for me." It said all happy.

"Ok I will answer the questions Mew." I reply to Mew.

"Great!" Mew shouted excitedly as it did flip in the air. "Ok first question do you trust me with your life and your brother's life?" Mew asked me

"Yes Mew." I reply back. Mew smile. "Good, second question. Do you promise to help people no matter what the situation may be?" Mew asked me.

"I promise Mew." I reply back again. Mew smiled again. "Great, now last question. Do you trust Zorua and Riolu with your life and your brother's life as well?"

I turn to look at both Zorua and Riolu to see that they are looking at me with pleading eyes. I can tell that they wanted me to trust them and I do trust them.

"Yes I trust them Mew." I smile at both of them and they both smile back at me.

Mew smiles. "That's all I need to here. Good Luck Anthony James." Mew giggles.

"Wait what do you mean good luck?" I ask Mew. All of a sudden my vision goes black and I fall unconscious.


	5. Authors Note

I am having trouble coming up with ideas for the next chapter. My idea for the next chapter is that Anthony and his brother are sent to the pokemon world and turned into pokemon but I am having trouble thinking about how to start the chapter and what pokemon they should be or what Zorua and Riolu's real name should be or what the team name should be. If any of my followers have any ideas can you guys put them in a comment or send them to me in a private message i would really apreciate it. Thank you for your time.


End file.
